mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa Anderson
Melissa Anderson (sometimes reffered to as The Stormbringer) is a member of The New Avengers who originated from New Falafel, Waxahatchee, AAC. She is known for her power to manipulate electricity and fire lightning bolts from her hands, or "zapping". These are coincidentally the same powers as Cayden Masher. Character Profile Melissa Anderson is a 37 year old recent divorcee from New Falafel, who gained pwers during the plane crash that activated Ptomley's gate. Anderson is reckless, cynical, and completely distrusting of all authority figures. She can be very confrontational, and normally says exactly what she is thinking. She is easiy irritated, and has a tendency to give a light zapping to anyone who mildly annoys her. She despises liars and dishonesty, and as such is often very honest to the point of bluntness. She will also do whatever it takes to get to the bottom of a mystery, and is an avid follower of conspiracy theories. Despite her seeming inability to work well with others, when the time comes, she can be a very effective part of a team, often combining her powers with those of others when attacking to inflict maximum damage. She can, however, make incredibly rash decisions and act without consulting any membes of a team if she feels what she is doing is right. She is incredibly impatient and gets very frustrated if others take too long to make decisions or take acion, often leading her to take action alone. When not working, she has been known to be pleasant company, enjoying a drink, a smoke, and often narcotics. Before The New Avengers Anderson was born Melissa Louisa Anna Beth Anderson in Paramoria, AAC, though her parents moved to Waxahatchee when she was very young soon after AAC claimed the territory there. She had a distinctly normal childhood, though was often an outcast at school, finding it difficult to make friends due to her ill temper and unease with others. Her only true friend growing up was her next door neighbour, Lee Jacobs. During her time at secondary school, this friendship blossomed into a romantic relationship. Melissa and Lee married very young, at 22 and 23 respectively, shortly after attending Waxahatchee state university in Kalopsia (before Stahl invaded), where Melissa earned a third class honours degree in creative writing. Their marriage was a spontaneous one, during a trip to Paramoria, the city where she intended to move to to pursue her journalism career. However, Melissa struggled to get any writing gigs early in her career, despite an affinity for journalism, and eventually got a full time job as an insurance salesperson when she was 23. The couple settled down quickly in a small house on the outskirts of New Falafel, with the intention of starting a family, but after years of trying, Melissa found out aged 26 that she was unable to bear children. For the next decade, the couple slowly entered a loveless rut, with Melissa intensely frustrated with her lack of success in life, and Lee frustrated by his lack of opportunity to explore his bisexuality. Eventually, when they reached their thirties, Lee began a string of affairs with both men and women, to which Melissa had no idea. Melissa also, as she entered her mid-late thirties, started suffering from serious depression, beginning with the death of her parents when she was 35 in a horrific car accident. With nobody to confide in, especially not her mostly absent husband, she started to miss days off work to spend time alone in bed watching TV shows smoking weed and eating pizza, and sometimes would disappear from the outside world completely for weeks on end. This led to her being fired from her job, and coming home that same day to find her husband in bed giving a blowjob to an underage pizza delivery boy. After losing all of her posessions from a lengthy divorce process, she boarded a plane for Haringtopia, with the intention of getting away so she could commit suicide in a place she actually liked. The plane crashed in the Blasted Lands near Ptomleys Gate, activating the gate to Outland... The Arsinos Saga During World Breaker Anderson was initially incredibly hostile towards the other New Avengers upon meeting them, both due to her general irritability and still feeling down about her (admittedly miserable) life falling apart. She argued and fought with the other plane crash survivors almost incessantly. After receiving her powers, however, she started to gain a new lease of life. Due to her hatred of robots and distrust of Sethos, she and Jack Watermaine spent time talking to Masher to try and find out the truth about their powers and why they were being held prisoner in Devil's Crag. They soon uncovered the truth about Cayden Masher's real parentage, and how Masher survived the whole Machine God thing. She also received help using and controlling her powers from Cayden while in Devil's Crag. When Sethos revealed his true colours and tried to have them killed, Anderson used her new EMP power almost immediately to disable the Steel Tide's weapons, which was instrumental to helping them escape. The New Avengers then battled Thorn on the Amun-Seth racetrack. When he was weakest, Anderson was a strong advocate of killing him, whereas many of the others wished to preserve Cayden's life in the hope he'd see sense. She also helped convince the others to save Masher, who then took them to the gate and led them into Outland. During their time wandering Outland, Anderson's power grew. She often came to blows with Doc in particular, finding his mannerisms immensely annoying. The team received messages from Masher involving clues as they searched for answers as to what the World Breaker was and how to destroy it. When the team infiltrated Deadmines, Anderson posed as a union health inspector and managed to get answers about the nature of Blacklight, before Flintlock eventually saw through her disguise and attacked. After Serenity killed Flintlock, the team kidnapped the leader of the Ceph, Ellen Hunter, who, after discovering she had no answers about the World Breaker, Anderson and Juan killed on orders from Masher. The team then roamed Outland for a while, gathering more information about The WB. Eventually, in the Shaderian city of Geat, they encountered Cayden/Thorn once again. Anderson, still angry at him for the Devils Crag incident, was a strong advocate of killing him. She struck the blow that won the team the battle, before Jack gave him the blacklight, which convinced him of his true place in all of this. After this, Cayden disappeared for a while. They soon met up with Masher, who showed them an ancient being known as "Mother". Mother told them more about the origins of their powers and the World Breaker, along with giving them stronger powers to fight the WB. This gave Anderson the ability to control storms. While this happened, however, the World Breaker, a dragon named Ruamoko, emerged from hibernation. The team, with Masher, quickly made their way to the Ceph citadel. On the way to the citadel, Masher pulled Anderson to one side and asked her to become Amun-Seth's new operative after all this had finish. She accepted, feeling like for the first time since she was a teenager, she actually had a purpose in life. At the citadel, there was a tense battle with Sethos, in which Cayden turned up to help defeat his former captor. Anderson and Cayden used their powers simultaneously to cause damage and injury to Sethos, buying them time and seemingly incapacitating Sethos until Ruaumoko turned up and destroyed the citadel. The Outlaws only just managed to escape with their lives. Eventually, in the city of Thialia, when negotiating with Violet Bloodstone to use AAC's Blacklight core to trap Ruaumoko in Ptomleys gate, Ruaumoko attacked again, levelling the city, though the team managed to escape with the core thanks to Bloodstone. Outside Ptomleys gate, there was a huge battle with both Sethos and Ruaumoko, where Anderson and Cayden once again combined their powers along with the others to weaken and eventually kill Sethos. However, Masher didn't intend to trap Ruau in the gate, instead, he trapped the beast into an orb which he then used to give himself further powers. He took away the powers of The Outlaws and left Outland. Betrayed, Anderson slipped out into the shadows of Outland... The Lost Weeks and Hive After Masher left to become the all powerful ruler of Amun-Seth, Anderson faced a problem. WIth her home in ruins, and her fugitive status on Arsinos, she decided to stay in Outland. She initially got by from foraging and stealing food from nearby Stahl villages. On one occasion, she stole from a convenience store while a high level drug deal was going on nearby. She was spotted by the mobsters, and attacked. Despite having no powers, her extensive recent experience with melee combat meant she could take out 5 thugs twice her size before evntually being pinned down. Impressed with this, the leader of the drugs ring, a man known as the Purple Python, took her back to his house rather than killing her. When alone, he mentioned the names of some men to her, four former Stahl politicians. He offered Anderson a heavy cash fee for killing these men, no questions asked. Owing to her already fugitive status, and lack of anywhere to go, she took the job. Anderson had managed to kill two of these men when Jack Watermaine showed up, along with Cayden Masher, who had been asked by King Masher to escort her back to Devils Crag to begin her operative job. While she was initially reluctant after Masher's betrayal, she eventually relented and travelled there. Upon arriving, Masher instructed them to investigate a bombing, later found to be caused by Draven Ziggurst, but refused to return Anderson and Jack's powers. After finding the source of the bomb, Masher promised to give back the powers, but instead gave Jack and Anderson each others powers. Anderson did not take well to these powers, and suffered huge panic attacks and nausea. Eventually, the powers were once again removed by Moriarty, who had ressurected the Machine God. Eventually, there was a showdown with The Machine God on Top Hat Island, Masher's former headquarters. The Machine God was guarding the Outlaw's powers. However, it turned out that Cayden, along with his mother, had been communicating with Ruaumoko. Cayden turned on the team, and killed both Masher and his mother. Once again feeling betrayed, Anderson once again returned to Outland. Hospital Stay and the last days of Outland Anderson went back to working for Purple Python after the hive fiasco, with her powers once again intact. WIth these powers, she made light work of the remaining targets she was sent to assasinate. However, just as she was returning from her final kill, she was cornered by Ruaumoko in human form. She tried to fight, but he deflected all of her attacks and knocked her unconscious, leaving her for dead. She was found quickly by a young Stahl man, and her condition stabilised in hospital, though both her legs were broken, and it would be months before she could walk properly again. After leaving the hospital finally, she met up with the other Outlaws, who had planned to rescue Morena Alton, a blacklight virus survivor from a quarantine in AAC's outland colony. After rescuing her, they travellled to Northrend to try and take down the "harbinger", who turned out to be Cayden. The outlaws fought him, and managed to cut off his arm, before quickly escaping Outland as the horsemen made their move and destroyed the place. Blackstar The Outlaws' next mission was to stop the production of a blacklight superweapon in Lupaia bankrolled by Moriarty. During their attempt to infiltrate the Lupaian base, Anderson was shot several times and killed by a rogue Lupaian security guard. SHe was revived shortly afterwards, but was shaken up and suffered heavily from PTSD. This mission entailed a lot of laying low, and during this time, Anderson began to actually enjoy the company of her fellow Outlaws, and started to become more well adjusted and happy. The final bomb was revealed to have been placed in Paramoria, a city Anderson hated due to memories of her marriage and her wasted years. However, once a base was established, the team continued to get on well, with Anderson becoming as useful back at base as in the field, regularly stealing weed, alcohol and food from stores to keep the base happy. However, Moriarty's plan was too clever for the Outlaws to figure out, and he set the Blackstar off in their hands, giving it a short detonation time. The Outlaws were going to throw it over the desolate nuclear wasteland that was Amun-Seth, but instead the entire team and the bomb were eaten by Ruaumoko, who happened to be flying nearby. The Outlaws woke up in some sort of nether-world, where The Mother (one of the titans) was waiting for them, and told them their task was not finished and ressurected them, giving each Outlaw new powers. Anderson could now use her electric field to magnetically manipulate metal, as well as temporarily turn into a superbeing with immense power known as The Stormbirnger. Apocalypse Back on Arsinos and back from the dead, Anderson and the rest of the team were contracted by Solomon Masher to steal the God Cracker, the only known device capable of taking out Ruaumoko, from a Kaneland research base called Farpoint. When there, she and Morena teamed up, and Anderson let the Stormbringer loose for the first time, causing huge amounts of damage. However, a battle soon began between the Outlaws, Ruaumoko, Cayden and the Kanish operative Paddy, ending with the outlaws, Paddy and Ruaumoko vanishing... When they awoke, it turned out they had been transported 47 years into the future, and were greeted by an ageing Cayden who had become the last leader of the resistance after the Machine God had taken over Arsinos. The team soon managed to get back using the device, and set upon fighting the armies of the horsemen in Outland. Anderson's Stormbringer power proved very useful for the team, particularly during the battle of Shadowmoor Valley, and it was her who was able to finally kill the machine god after a long battle, by EMPing the alpha. She then teamed up with the other Outlaws to banish Whiro from Arsinos forever. She then was one of four surviving Outlaws to head to Barvos to continue fighting Whiro and his minions. The Barvos Saga ... Category:Outlaws Category:People Category:Arsinos